Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video blackjack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
When distributing new wagering game content to wagering game machines in the field, wagering game machine operators typically manually deliver the content to each wagering game machine. For example, when deploying new wagering game content, operators typically replace existing media (e.g. ROM, CD-ROM, or flash RAM) with new media containing updated wagering game content. For wagering game machine operators owning scores of machines, this process can be relatively laborious and expensive.